Units
Enemies are the most common thing to meet in the desert. They can have anything from knives to rocket launchers. Most enemies with different weapons are found in different regions. Rovers One of the two starting enemies in the Tribal region. They are extremely easy to handle, even by yourself. They will only carry low damage melee weapons. Hit-and-Run tactics work on them Faction *Rovers Size *1-3 (Normal) *1-4 (Hard) Money *4-6 Weapons *Small knife *Pipe *Crowbar *Baseball bat Containers *Glass bottle Cargo *Water Lintu Scouts These are like dangerous Rovers. They carry the same type of weapons but are far more accurate. Faction *Lintu Size *1-? (Normal) *1-4 (Hard) Money *40-58 Weapons *Baseball bat *Hammer *Crowbar *Cleaver *Pipe *Hand crossbow *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Leather vest Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Lamb *Sheep milk Drekar Raiders They are the robbers of Drekar tribe. They are as easy as rovers after you loot one of their leather jackets. Faction *Drekar Size *3-? (Normal) *3-10 (Hard) Money *81-109 Weapons *Pipe *Crowbar *Baseball bat *Hand crossbow *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Leather vest *Leather jacket Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Goat meat *Goat milk Slaves *0-2 Alkubra Marauders (Part 1) These are found near the New Serino region. They can carry around lethal swords that can deal up to 40 points unless you are wearing heavy armor. It is recommended you take out the swordsmen before they can get close enough to land a hit. If you are wearing at least a leather jacket, the crossbowmen will deal 0 damage with low accuracy so long as you keep your distance. It will be best to charge towards the crossbowmen once all the swordsmen are dead and right after they shot their crossbow as it takes them an entire turn to reload. They can be identified by their white or blue tagelmusts. Marauders in white tagelmusts do not carry crossbows. Faction *Alkubra Maruaders Size *2-6 (Normal) *2-8 (Hard) Money *568-1081 Weapons *Scimitar * Cleaver *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *White tagelmust *Blue tagelmust Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Alkubra Marauders (Part 2) They are more difficult than their Part 1 counterpart. It is recommended to take cover from their riflemen while at the same time, shooting at them by peeking out and running back into cover. At the same time, you should keep the swordsmen away otherwise they will deal serious damage unless you are wearing heavy armor. They can be identified by their black tagelmusts. Faction *Alkubra Maruaders Size *?-? (Normal) *3-10 (Hard) Money *1222-1478 Weapons *Scimitar *Mosin-Nagant Ammo *7.62x54mmR FMJ Armor *Black tagelmust Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Scavengers The most difficult enemy in the Alkubra region. All of them will be carrying guns. It is recommended that you do not fight them unless you also have guns to use against them. Tip: If you don't need the weapons you get from them, sell them to gun stores for a good price but keep the bullets as they are not heavy and sells cheap Faction *Rovers Size *2-? (Normal) *3-8 (Hard) Money *641-950 Weapons *Luger P08 *Mosin-Nagant *Sawed-off *Uzi Ammo *9mm Parabellum LRN *7.62x54mmR HPBT *12-Gauge 00 Buck Armor *Motorcycle helmet Containers *Glass bottle *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Alkubra Police The Alkubra Police will attack bandits such as Alkubra Marauders and Scavengers. They will not attack the player unless you have bad relations with their faction by having positive Law-Breaker reputation. Faction *Alkubra Police Size *3-6 (Normal) *3-10 (Hard) Money *417-585 Weapons *Sawed-off *SMLE Ammo *.303 British FMJ *12-Gauge 0000 Buck Armor *Leather Jacket Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Shinobi Pillagers TBD Faction *Janubi Bandits Size *1-? (Normal) *1-4 (Hard) Money *0 Weapons *Katana *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Black tagelmust Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Lizard meat *Snake meat Janubi Bandits (Part 1) These weak bandits can be found near the Janubi and Ozbet region. These guys have pistols (needs confirmation) and rifles. They often have rifles with no ammo. It is recommended to not engage them unless you also have guns to counteract them. Identified by their light-colored headgear. Faction *Janubi Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *2-6 (Hard) Money *485-712 Weapons *Mosin-Nagant *SMLE *Uzi Ammo *9mm Parabellum LRN *.303 British FMJ Armor *Leather jacket *Beige hat *White tagelmust *Motorcycle helmet Containers *Glass bottle Cargo *Water *Insects Janubi Bandits (Part 2) They are the more difficult version of the Part 1 Janubi Bandits. They will all carry stronger guns as well as Molotov cocktails. Faction *Janubi Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *2-6 (Hard) Money *769-1066 Weapons *Colt Python *M1 Garand *IZH 18 *Molotov cocktail Ammo *.30-06 Springfield BTSP *12-Gauge 00 Buck Armor *Leather jacket *Black hat *Black tagelmust *Motorcycle helmet *Pot helmet Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Janubi Police TBD Ozbet Defenders TBD Winchester Clan They will disappear once you clear Winchester Hamlet (Special location) Faction *Winchester Clan Size *?-? (Normal) *5-13 (Hard) Money *649-917 Weapons *Colt Python *M1 Garand *Winchester Model 21 Ammo *.357 Magnum JHP *.30-06 Springfield BTSP *12-Gauge 00 Buck Armor *Pot helmet Containers *Medium metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Slaves *0-2 Boryokudan TBD Faction *Qubba Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *6-18 (Hard) Money *13641-16937 Weapons *Katana *MG 42 * M1 bazooka Ammo *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID Armor *Iron plate Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Basic binoculars Grune Gang Green-themed slavers found mainly in the southern Qubba area. Faction *Qubba Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *6-18 (Hard) Money *36000-53178 Weapons *M1 Garand *M16 *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *.30-06 Springfield AP M2 *5.56 NATO FMJBT *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Green jacket Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Slaves *0-4 Bydlo Horde TBD Faction *Federation Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *8-23 (Hard) Money *8799-11923 Weapons *Mosin-Nagant *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *7.62x54mmR HPBT *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Blue jacket *Beige jacket *Green jacket *Orange jacket Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Forage Transport *Cow *Small cart Mad Dogs They all ride horses, making them extremely fast on the map and difficult to avoid. Faction *Qubba Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *6-14 (Hard) Money *4529-5994 Weapons *M1 Garand *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *.30-06 Springfield AP M2 *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Leather vest *Leather jacket *Military armor *Motorcycle helmet *Military helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Forage Transport *Horse *Medium cart Qubba Police TBD Faction *Qubba Government Size *?-? (Normal) *7-21 (Hard) Money *847-1094 Weapons *AKM *M-134 Ammo *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.62x51mm NATO M80 FMJ Armor *Military armor Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Basic binoculars Cosca Syndicate White/grey/beige-themed enemies. Faction *Federation Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *7-19 (Hard) Money *4281-5930 Weapons *FN P90 *M16 *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *FN 5.7x28mm AP *5.56 NATO FMJBT *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Grey vest *Beige jacket Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Beef *Basic binoculars Privateers TBD Faction *Brethren of the Sands Size *?-? (Normal) *5-11 (Hard) Money *1689-2011 Weapons *Scimitar *AKM *M1 Bazooka Ammo *7.62x39mm FMJ *M6 Missile HE Armor *Military armor *Military helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Transport *Sand glider Pirates TBD Faction *Brethren of the Sands Size *?-? (Normal) *5-13 (Hard) Money *2054-2692 Weapons *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Iron plate *Military armor *Motorcycle helmet *Pot helmet *Military helmet *Federation helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Transport *Sand glider Vole Gang TBD Faction *Brethren of the Sands Size *?-? (Normal) *4-9 (Hard) Money *880-1045 Weapons *Colt Python *M16 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *.357 Magnum JHP *5.56 NATO FMJBT *M6 Missile HE Armor *Leather jacket *Motorcycle helmet *Federation helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Lizard meat Federation Police TBD Faction *The Federation Size *?-? (Normal) *7-21 (Hard) Money *840-1195 Weapons *M16 Ammo *5.56 NATO FMJBT Armor *Military armor *Grey hat Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Gold *Basic binoculars Special encounters Sigurd's Hut Size * 2 Rovers (Normal) * 3 Rovers (Hard) Weapons * 9mm Luger with 2 bullets * Big Knife. Tribal Warriors You fight them in the following conditions: Tribal wars (Kivi VS Drekar, Drekar VS Lintu) Helping Drekar (Drekar VS Lois Squad) Helping Lois (Lois Attacks Drekar with Lintu, You help Lois after gaining 100 toughness) Lois' squad Faction * Pullid Size * 12 Money * 0 Weapons * Cleaver (x5) * Machete * Scimitar (x1/Lois) * Hand crossbow Ammo * Crossbow bolt standard (x50) Armor * Leather jacket Containers * Glass bottle * Small metal jerrycan Cargo * Water * Goat meat Lintu Warriors Faction * Lintu Size * 12 (x6) Money * 81-108 Weapons * Hammer * Crowbar * Cleaver * Baseball bat * Pipe * Hand crossbow * Crossbow Ammo * Crossbow bolt standard Armor * Leather vest * Leather jacket Containers * Small metal jerrycan Cargo * Water * Sheep milk * Lamb * Goat meat Kivi Warriors Faction * Kivi Size * 18 (x6) Money * 20-23 Weapons * Fire axe * Sledge hammer * Dao * Hand crossbow Ammo * Crossbow bolt standard Armor * Leather vest * Leather jacket Containers * Small metal jerrycan Cargo * Water * Sheep milk * Lamb * Goat meat Drekar Warriors Faction * Drekar Size * 15 (x5) Money * 80-117 Weapons * Big club * Cleaver * Baseball bat * Crowbar * Hand crossbow * Crossbow Ammo * Crossbow bolt standard Armor * Leather vest * Leather jacket * Motorcycle helmet Containers * Small metal jerrycan Cargo * Water * Goat milk * Goat meat Kevin A Attacks you when you force him to leave while you are helping Workforce Merchants. Faction *Liberation Army Size * 1 (Normal/Hard) Weapons * M16 * Small knife Ammo * 5.56 NATO FMJBT (x60) Armor * Leather Vest Guide to beat Kevin A with minimum money requirements and 4 Agility. Get a cheap mercenary and give him a scimitar and give your a Luger P08 so that Kevin A aims for the mercenary first. Then run for the closest cover. Kevin will follow you then he will have only enough AP to make 1 shot, which is not enough to kill you.Then run to him and make as many head shots as you can.If your headshots do not kill him, do normal shots with the amount of AP left . Cannibal Camp Cannibal Attack you while investing the missing people problem near Confusion. Size * 16 Cannibals Weapons * 9mm Luger. Various Melee weapons. Regin's Camp Attacked while helping Sigard and Apis/Lois. Size * 10-12 Weapons * Flamerthrower and various heavy automatic rifles